Experimento de rebote
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Después de Bakersville Sherlock comienza a tener una nueva habilidad. ¿Cómo la usará? Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 3.


¡Hola! Si, este fue un record en mi historial. Decidí esta mañana el destino de esta historia. Y surgió a la velocidad del rayó. Más rápido de lo que se dice "cluedo" Bueno, vengo a traer la última historia del rally.

Quería centrar esta historia en Sherlock y hacerla un poco más larga. Y es mucho más cómica que la anterior. Hacen un bonito contraste.

Y la escuela a la que van no es para tratar a "alterados genéticamente". Como un pequeño dato hay escuelas que se dedican al estudio de los fenómenos paranormales.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock sería más responsable con sus cosas y John sería campeón mundial en clue y le enseñaría a los demás.

Como siempre, las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Y si necesitan saber algo más de las reglas de los superpoderes, aquí estoy para ello.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ "(**" _No soy una psicópata soy una adicta a la nicotina"_ **). Reto 3: Superpoderes.**

* * *

" _ **Experimento de rebote."**_

—Por donde lo veas Sherlock, Baskerville estuvo fatal— John Watson llevaba todo el camino de regreso al 221B de Baker Street quejándose. Sin duda, el caso de la base militar con experimentos había sido un desastre. Hasta Sherlock se había puesto paranoico.

—No estuvo mal, estuvo interesante —Para Sherlock las cosas habían sido divertidas. Un ocho, casi nueve al caso. Lo peor fue compartir habitación con John, roncaba demasiado. No era que el durmiera mucho,inmerso en un caso o con John pegado a él ( a pesar de la berrera hecha de almohadas) pero la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle desde ese día.

—Claro, si interesante le llamas al hecho de drogarme y tratarme como conejillo de indias —John aun estaba resentido con su amigo. Era una de esas personas capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener la verdad. Y "lo que sea" incluía muchos rubros de delitos menores como chantaje, retención contra la voluntad y de características similares —Pero estoy preocupado por nosotros...— Había una sensación que no los había abandonado del todo desde que salieron de ese pueblecito en donde estaba ubicado el extraño laboratorio.

—¿Por qué? Ya se aclaro todo el asunto ¿no? Ahora podemos darnos el pequeño descanso que nos merecemos— Para Sherlock un "pequeño descanso" era justamente eso. Lo suficientemente corto como para no caer en el pozo del aburrimiento— ¿O estas preocupado por Moriarty? — Por que, una vez acabado el caso, el peligro de que un nuevo juego comenzara era inminente.

—No, no es eso... Por supuesto que me preocupa Moriarty, no es agradable que alguien te amenace con volarte en pedazos —John aun recordaba con demasiada claridad los eventos en la piscina pública —Me preocupa nuestra salud. Deberíamos ver a un doctor mañana— Después de todo a lo que se habían sometido, al doctor Watson le quedaba la duda de que tan "limpios" estaban sus organismos.

—¿Qué no eres un doctor? ¿Cuál es la ventaja entonces? — Pocos lo sabían pero, en realidad al detective consultor no le gustaban los doctores. Y hacía muchas cosas para evitar ir a dar a un hospital. Para lo único a lo que se acercaba a los médicos era para que le enseñaran las autopsias en turno.

—Me refiero a que deberíamos hacernos análisis, eso no los puedo hacer yo. En ese lugar se hacían muchos experimentos ¿Y si pescamos alguna bacteria? —Claro, una bacteria altamente radioactiva era lo menos en lo que pensaba John. Había escuchado casos de bases en el ejército donde la gente terminaba con un lavado mental, con una enfermedad incurable y otro tipo de efectos desagradables.

—Solo es tu paranoia por el gas, no creo que sea necesario ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede haber pasado? — Claro, ¿Por qué le pedía a un adicto a las emociones y a las drogas algo de prudencia? Sherlock no era prudente en algunos aspectos —Mira, si te tranquiliza mañana nos damos una vuelta a los análisis — Lo mejor era no pelear. Aun no pagaban la renta.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No prefieres ir hoy en lugar de mañana? — John se había alarmado al ver como Sherlock tambaleaba un poco al andar. No había pasado nada y habían resuelto el caso, pero habían sido demasiadas emociones y locuras para cualquiera.

—No, gracias. Lo de ir mañana lo dije por que no me agradaría que saliera algo comprometedor en mis exámenes. — Motivos ocultos siempre había, no tan ocultos cuando Sherlock se acostumbraba a ocultar de sus adicciones —Que descanses John— Y así salio Sherlock disparado rumbo a su habitación. La realidad de las cosas es que le dolía la cabeza desde hacía unas horas. No sabía si era falta de sueño u otra cosa, pero cada pequeña cosa hacía que su cabeza martillara más y más.

—Buenas noches Sherlock— Y así, cargando con la preocupación de la salud de ambos, el doctor Watson también se fue a dormir

En la madrugada, Sherlock no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama. Tenía horas y horas con la molestia y por más que cerraba los ojos no dejaba de dolerle la cabeza. Ya cansado de la situación, decidió levantarse a tomar una pastilla para combatir el dolor. Pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando el dolor lo doblo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abrió casi se arrepintió.

Todos los objetos de su habitación levitaban como empujados por alguna fuerza extraña. Y cada que posaba la vista en alguno, este caía al suelo con estrépito. El sonido debió de ser suficiente para despertar a toda la calle, por que en cuestión de segundos, el muy asombrado doctor Watson ya se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación

—Sherlock, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es todo esto? Oí un ruido...— John tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. En el suelo estaban todas las cosas que podían ser levantadas. Ropa, libros, todo desperdigado en torno a un Sherlock que estaba hecho ovillo en la alfombra de su habitación.

—No... yo no sé... Será mejor ir a otro tipo de hospital John — Sherlock no era ningún tonto. No conocía que demonios le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que no entraba en la póliza de cualquier compañía aseguradora.

—Estuve hablando con tu hermano, conoce una escuela...—John se había comunicado con le mayor de los Holmes. Había una alta probabilidad de que algo así ocurriera y quería estar completamente preparado para lo que se presentase.

—¿Una escuela? — Ah, vaya, ahora todo tenía sentido. No solo iba convertirse en un fenómeno de verdad, si no que su hermano lo empujaría a las filas de circo. Genial.

—Si, una en donde estudian este tipo de cosas —La mirada de Sherlock no era de terror, era de profundo odio mezclado con indignación. Si, al menor de los Holmes no le gustaba la ayuda de su hermano, pero en ocasiones era necesario. Y eso esperaba que lo entendiera.

—Define este tipo de cosas — Si le decía que iba a usar mallas para que los demás vieran como doblaba cucharas ya podrían irse despidiendo de él. Sherlock Holmes no sería un fenómeno de circo.

—Pues... experimentos, cosas genéticas. — En cuanto su amigo abrió la boca para protestar John contestó —No, no te van a hacer nada. Será mejor ir a dormir, antes de que algo más suceda.

—¿Y como se supone que duerma genio? Me taladra la cabeza... — Cada palabra que decía le costaba un trabajó descomunal. Y ser amable en tiempos de crisis no era su fuerte.

—Te daré un somnífero, esperemos que funcione —Y con eso, fue a su maletín donde tenía un par de muestras médicas a buscar el somnífero para el enfurruñado Sherlock. Una vez que le dio la pastilla, vio como se quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la dichosa escuela. A Sherlock ya le habían terminado los dolores de cabeza, pero John no estaba en mejor salud. Sometieron a ambos a pruebas, y un amable profesor les dijo al terminar que solo era una cuestión temporal. Que habían usado una droga experimental que desarrollaba alguna capacidad en algunos casos, pero que en un par de días, a lo mucho una semana, todo desaparecería.

—Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que se supone que puedo hacer? — Preguntó Sherlock dentro del taxi que los llevaría de regreso a Baker Street. La mente de Sherlock no sabía nada de esas cosas que parecían más de circo que de una investigación científica propiamente dicha.

—Mover cosas con la mente. Se llama "telekinesis" — John intentaba ser paciente. Había sido todo un progreso el que Sherlock se hubiera sometido a diversas pruebas. Solo le había faltado morder a todos los profesores y médicos que lo habían intentado ayudar. John había estado al lado de su amigo todo el rato, pero no por eso lo había pasado mejor. A él también le había tocado hacer algunas pruebas.

—¿Mover cosas con la mente? Vaya desperdicio —Sherlock bufó. De todas las cosas tontas que podía haber desarrollado, esa era la pintaba para ser más aburrida.

—¿Desperdicio? ¿Entonces que hubiera preferido hacer el grandioso señor Holmes? ¿Acaso le hubiera gustado leer las mentes de las personas? Eso te hubiera servido de mucho — Si, una situación imposible se presentaba, y en lugar de pensar en las consecuencias se quejaba de que eso no era "lo suficientemente divertido".

—No, me hubiera gustado saber la historia de los objetos. Sería más útil para los casos —Sherlock nunca pensó que podía tener un ridículo super poder. Ya tenía su mente, no le hacía falta mucho. Claro, un par de detalles siempre se le escapaban, pero eran cosas menores.

De vuelta al departamento, Sherlock estaba sopesando la idea de que hacer con su tiempo. No podía tener un caso, por que acaba de salir de uno y corría el riesgo de dañar al culpable o la evidencia. John no iba a vigilarlo por que tenía que ir a la consulta, así que se dedico la tarde a intentar controlarlo.A desarrollar su poder. Se dio cuenta de que, entra más usaba el poder más podía mantenerlo. Solo tenía que posar su vista en un objeto para que este se moviera al final de la mañana. Las cosas volaban de un lado al otro del 221B de Baker Street. Era muy divertido a decir verdad. Y se le ocurrió un pequeño experimento.

Como su dolor de cabeza disminuía en cuanto usaba su nuevo poder, decidió que si,dejaba de dolerle por completo la cabeza terminaría aquella pesadilla. Y John le iba a ayudar. Por eso, cuando sonó la puerta de entrada al abrirse para depositar a su amigo de la consulta de la tarde, desarrollo su plan.

—¡Hola Sherlock! Que tal te fue en tu... ¡¿Qué demonios? !— Frente a sus cara flotaba la calavera. —¡Muy gracioso Sherlock! ¿Ahora que te propones? —Con solo adentrarse a la habitación lo vio con los ojos cerrados. Había progresado lo suficiente como para ya no tener que ver el objeto que deseaba levitar.

—Nada John, simplemente estas hablando con tu otro compañero de cuarto — Sherlock estaba sentado ahí, y la calavera perseguía al docotor Watson por la habitación.

—¡No es cierto! Puedo oír claramente como... —Oh no. Había dicho demás.

—¿Puedes oír?John, no he dicho absolutamente nada — La cara turbada de el ex médico militar le dijo todo a Sherlock. Al parecer no había sido el único afectado.

—Me refiero a que sé que lo haces para fastidiar — Si, es era la única verdad.

—Dime John, ¿Qué tanto oyes? ´Por que, tal vez sepas que es lo que planeo — Y sin dar tiempo de nada, la chamarra de John cayó hacía atrás como empujada por una fuerza invisible. Ante la curiosa mirada iridiscente del único y singular detective consultor.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Haces esto a propósito! — John se agacho a recoge su chamarra.

—No puedes probarlo. No tienes manera, ¿o si? — y dicho eso, la camisa que estaba debajo comenzó a perder sus botones uno a uno.

—¡Detente! Tú... — En cuanto entendió por donde iba el asunto John se quedó callado. Por la mente de su amigo pasaban cosas muy extrañas.

—Si John — Sherlock no habita tenido ni la necesidad de moverse para poner extremadamente nervioso a John. Era muy entretenido.

—Bien, será lo que quieras— Y sin sorprenderse ninguno, John atravesó la habitación y fue a plantarle un beso en los labios a Sherlock. Dos podían jugar sucio. Todo mundo sabía que, rompiendo la concentración se rompe el efecto de cualquier poder, pero cuando sintió su cinturón desabrochándose lentamente, supo que iba a tener que usar una táctica más agresiva.

La manos del menor de los Holmes no se habían despegado en ningún momento de su cuerpo y John ya tenía el cabello revuelto, la camisa desabrochada, no traía chamarra y el cinturón estaba tirado en alguna parte. Cuando salió esa mañana, debía haber pensado que el ocio y un superpoder adquirido eran la peor combinación en alguien como Sherlock.

Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas y les faltaba el aliento. Tal vez pronto acabaría el efecto de ese extraño experimento del que habían sido victimas. Pero eso no quería decir que no sufrieran las consecuencias de otro tipo de experimentos.

—Bueno, le podemos sacar provecho a todo esto. Al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos brilla en la obscuridad —Dijo Sherlock mientras John, que ya sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo se daba por vencido.

—Si, por lo que pasa por tu cabeza, hubiera sido bastante útil —John estaba molesto, Pero no era quién para resistirse a la idea de que, cosas ridículas pueden llevar a buenos resultados.

Y dicho eso, flotó rumbo a la habitación de su amigo. Literalmente hablando, mientras el detective caminaba con las manos en la espalda. No siempre un poder era para usarse responsablemente, eso no le quedo duda a ambos esa noche.

" _ **Fin"**_


End file.
